Blackening Hearts
by Akiharaba Akira
Summary: Sakura has lived a life of death, causing an empty void to fill all her being. Sasori also has lived a life of death, causing an even bigger void to his already darkened heart. One day they meet, finding hate and solace in each other.


**Don't own Naruto and saying it only once. Sasori will appear next chapter I promise. Hopefully my chapters will be longer the farther I go, but this is like a prologue about Sakura's past. Hope you like and review please. I'll update faster if you do.**

* * *

It was dark, and empty. The house was always this way. Just like her heart. Sakura was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling blankly. Her eyes were mystified with hidden emotions as she turned her head to the side and stared at the picture of her family on her nightstand and closed her eyes. She was afraid to fall asleep, she would always have nightmares of the day her parents died on her eighth birthday, although she's sixteen now, she could not help but feel the sorrow overwhelming her. She lets a tear fall freely down her face, but suppressed her other tears. She sighed as she fell to a quiet slumber.

She dreamed, dreamed of the day that she hated with all her being. She watched as innocent civilians ran around town, while gun shots were being heard. Her eyes widened as she began to run in the direction of her house. She ran and ran, but it felt like a life time, she didn't want to reach, but yet she did. As she finally reached her house she looked at the burning house, she was horrified, she didn't want to watch, yet she couldn't tear her eyes away. Sakura suddenly heard a scream and she ran into the house. She busted the door open and turned toward the scream.

Once she reached the living room, she stopped in her tracks, and her eyes widened as tears began to well in her eyes. The room, the dreadful room smelled of blood and decay. There was blood everywhere, almost no sight of clean walls. Sakura watched as the terrorist, shot her mother, Sakura couldn't take the sight as she fell to her knees and began to whimper shaking her head roughly. "Mommy!" she heard a little voice yell. Sakura turned to look behind her and saw a little girl with short pink hair and green eyes. It was her, herself. Sakura watched as the young girl's innocent eyes widened with tears starting to form in her little eyes. The girl began to run towards the motionless body of her beloved mother. Sakura began to scream at her younger self to stop, but knew she couldn't hear.

The young girl was about to reach her mother, to be by her side, but she was stopped by a man, an ugly man. Little Sakura raised her head to look at the man in the eyes, and began to slowly scoot away. The man's eyes frightened her, they were filled with great hate and sorrow, they had murderous intent deep within them. Little Sakura wanted to run, but her fear over took her body and kept her legs intact. The man began to walk closer and began to take out a gun, Little Sakura watched as the man took out the gun and pointed it to her heart.

Sakura knew what was going to happen next and she wished she could stop it, she ran in front of her younger self as if thinking this could save her of watching what was going to happen next. The next second she heard a gunshot and heard little Sakura scream in fright. Sakura opened her eyes to the horrid sight of her father. Her father had protected his precious daughter, with his own body. Her father fell harshly to the ground and laid there, his breathing hard and ragged. Little Sakura's eyes were wide with disbelief and shock. The man began to laugh in amusement as the man watched her father. Sakura began to cry out to her father, while little Sakura slowly looked down towards her father and fell to her knees. "Daddy…" Little Sakura didn't want to believe that her father was dead, but she couldn't deny the obvious fact.

She watched as her father's eyes closed and his breathing stopped completely. Little Sakura began to whimper loudly knowing that she was alone. She then heard the footsteps of the man and ran. She heard the man fire a shot, but missed her by an inch. She ran upstairs and ran into her room and locked her door, putting as much barricades as her little strength could put, and ran under her bed. She heard the man easily knocked down her door and walked in. Little Sakura could feel her heart beating in her ears, as she closed her eyes praying that he would not find her. Older Sakura watched as the man looked around the room, already knowing where she was hidden.

Little Sakura heard the footsteps getting closer to her bed, she dared to open her eyes and saw the man's feet right in front of her bed. Her blood ran cold as she thought of her end. She watched the hand slide under her bed and closed her eyes squeezing them tightly together. She expected to feel a cold, bloody hand grab her, but after waiting a minute she felt nothing. She then heard sirens and the voices of the police. "We know you are in there so put your hands up." Both Sakura's heard the man cuss and jump out the window, shattering it. Little Sakura crawled slowly out underneath her bed and warily looked around despite the fact she knew the man was gone.

Little Sakura heard footsteps come inside her room and her blood began to run in adrenaline. She slowly turned her head in fear, but she sighed in relief as she saw a police officer walk up to her. Little Sakura then remembered her parents and began to cry her tears of sorrow. She watched as the police gave her a look of pity. Deep down inside little Sakura's heart was anger, anger towards the man, the police, and mostly herself. The police man walked towards Sakura and picked her, up, Sakura not resisting since she had no more strength to. The man walked down the stairs with older Sakura following behind. Watching her younger self, feeling disgraced. She couldn't do anything as she watched the terrorist kill her parents. Once the police reached his group, little Sakura watched as they put her parents in a bag and putting them in an ambulance, watching as it took her parents away, forever. The sorrow feeling never leaving, her green eyes were red and puffy from her constant tears. After that little Sakura fell into a deep slumber filled with her memories of her parents.

Sakura shot up from her bed, her eyes stained with tears and sweat all around her body, she was breathing heavily. Her heart ached as she always had that same nightmare, the nightmare which was her memory. She hated herself for being so weak back then. She always wondered why she ran away from the man back then, why she didn't let the man just kill her? At least she could've been with her parents, not having to feel the pain she had been feeling all these eight years. Maybe it was because deep down inside she knew her parents wouldn't want her to waste her life, or maybe it was because she didn't want to waste the life her father gave up for her. It was going to be a mystery for her, for her entire life and she regretted it. After that day, Sakura had attended her parent's funeral as she watched as they put her parents into the dirt and covered them, laying them to rest forever. After that she was moved to a new town called Konohagakure. After that night she was not the same, she emptied her heart of emotions and it felt black and empty. Since going to a new school Sakura pretended to be a kind hearted person, but it was difficult, but she put up a façade for her own good and the peoples good. She never truly opened her heart to anyone, and that's way it was going to stay.

Sakura from then on began to live at an orphanage for seven years of her life, but ran away shortly after her birthday, now living in an apartment which was cheap, also finding work which helped her pay her bills. She sighed as she rested her head on her pillow again, stealing a glance at her picture and closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep again, hoping to not have the same dream once again.


End file.
